Records of drinking games date back to ancient societies as early as the 10th century BC. Recently, one game in particular, “Beer Pong,” also known as “Beirut,” has become especially popular amongst college students and bar-goers alike. The game is typically played on an elongated planar surface, such as a table tennis or ping pong table with the center net removed or a sheet of plywood elevated to waist level to form a table. Near each lengthwise end of the table, cups are arranged in a triangular fashion and filled with a liquid of choice, such as beer. The liquid helps anchor and stabilize the typically lightweight plastic cups. Two opposing teams usually consisting of two participants each attempt to manually throw, toss, or bounce pong balls into the target cups at the opposite end of the table. With each successful throw, toss, or bounce, defined by landing the ball in a cup, participants on the opposing team remove sunken cups from play and may consume the contents of the cup. The objective of the game is to eliminate the opposing team's cups until none remain in play.